Without You, Alone Without You, Incomplete
by AngelSlayerKrow
Summary: Without him, Sasuke is all alone. Without that one person that he can't stop thinking of, Sasuke Ichiha is truely incomplete. SONGFIC!SasukexMysteryNotTelling


Disclaimer: I do not, I will repeat.. **DO NOT** own any of the Naruto characters. I also don't own the song Incomplete, sung by the Backstreet Boys. Normally I wouldn't use one of their songs for a fanfic, but I like this one a lot, and that's actually how I came up with this fic. Sooo… yeah. I do also know that it was originally done by someone else, but I like this version, so blah. Deal with it, you freakish mortals/

Title: Without You, Alone; Without You, Incomplete.

Empty spaces fill me up with holes… 

_Distant faces with no place left to go…_

_Without you within me, I can find no rest…_

_Where I'm going… is anybody's guess._

It had been about the fifth time that morning that Sasuke had stopped dead in the middle of training; the young ninja's face was blank, no sign there to prove his conscious was in the present. The lingering, spacey look in his eyes seemed to give the look of a nightmarish daydream, but the rest of his body hung from invisible strings dangling from the highest of trees.

"Umm…" Sakura stopped next to the raven-haired teen, letting her fingers graze his shoulder, "you need to see doctor, Sasuke. I'm worried that you might be getting-"

"I'm fine!" was his sharp reply, the hair on his neck bristling as his mind came back from the vivid trance.

Sakura drew back her hand, eyes widening at the way her friend yelled at her. It wasn't normal for Sasuke to be acting the way he was… something was definitely wrong.

The two of them stood there for a couple of minutes before a rustling of leaves and the quiet footsteps of something approaching sent their gazes avert.

"What's going on now?" came the subtle voice of Kakashi. His outfit remained the same as it always had been, even though four years had passed since the exams. As he adjusted his hetai leaf band, his one normal eye rested upon his two students.

"Sasuke's phasing out again, Master Kakashi. I think he needs to go see-"

"I don't need to see a doctor!"

"Enough, both of you…" Kakashi pulled Sasuke away from the pink-haired girl next to him and let go of him once the two were far enough apart.

"So, Naruto didn't show up _again_?" the elite ninja snorted, his one eye closing. "This has to be at least the eighth day that he hasn't come for practice… Have you two seen him around the village?"

"No, Master Kakashi…"

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Sasuke… have you seen Naruto about? I know that you two often spend your free time training in the woods. Haven't you two been doing the usual sparring?" asked Kakashi, turning his head to the side, eyes contacting with those of the smaller ninja.

Still, Sasuke refused to speak. His black eyes glazed over as the flashback that haunted him throughout the past week continued to replay in his head:

"-so don't tell them, ok?" Naruto winked at his partner as he heaved a sack over his shoulder, the joking look never leaving his deep green eyes. His blond hair swayed with the wind, never letting the strands stray from the path that they were blown.

Sasuke only stared, his eyes meeting the two orbs that always seemed to smile. Not once had they ever tried to show anyone that something was wrong. Not once had they looked sad or depressed in any way. Not once had they given the look like there was something on their mind…

"I don't think I'll be coming back." Naruto spoke up again, but this time, it sounded as if there was a bit of regret in his carefree tone.

"…Why?" was Sasuke's reply.

"Well, you see…" the blonde started, "there's… something I need to do. And I don't think anyone would want me to go if I told them what it was."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Then why are you telling me?"

"Well… uh, you know… ah shoot." Naruto grinned as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "Never mind. I just thought that maybe… you'd want to know. That's all."

Something told Sasuke that Naruto wasn't exactly sharing the whole story with him.

"Even though I'd love to stay and chat, I really must be going. It's a looong journey to Mt. Hiei, and on foot, it'll take me a while. Catch you later… I hope."

And with that, the ninja turned on his heels and vanished into the trees beyond.

"Sasuke Ichiha…" snapped Kakashi, his one eye no longer casual but angry to some degree.

Sasuke slowly turned and looked up at him. "What?"

"When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer it. You don't just stand there and pretend that I'm not here."

"Well sorry for not caring," Sasuke simply replied.

"Excuse me, young man…" Kakashi put his hands on his knees and squatted down on his hindquarters, looking the young ninja in the eyes, "but I don't find it like you to talk back to me in such a tone. What's wrong with you lately? Are you-"

"I already told you, I'M NOT SICK!"

Both Sakura and Kakashi were taken aback by Sasuke's sudden outburst, their eyes wide and unblinking. They looked at each other, but by the time they looked back… Sasuke was pushing his way deeper into the forest.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" called Sakura, starting to run after him. Every step she took only made it worse. Sasuke broke into a run, only causing Sakura to try and chase after him.

"Stop…" Kakashi took a hold of her shoulder, keeping a firm grip on its presence, "let him go."

The wind started to blow as the two of them stood there, watching as the bushes swayed along with the trees. Sakura stared after her crush, not really knowing what to do then. It was as if he had never been there.

I tried to go on like I never knew you.

I'm awake when my world is half asleep.

I pray for this heart to be unbroken,

But without you all I'm going to be is… incomplete.

It seemed like ages as Sasuke ran, pushing aside branches that threatened to block his path, racing over the grass as it bent under his quickening pace. His hair flew around him, strands straying from one another with every inch he passed. The beating heart inside him continued to burn; cheeks a fire, hands slick with sweat, but that didn't stop him from doing what he knew he had to do. It was simply a race against time.

With this in mind, the ninja raced though the forest in the direction of Mt. Hiei, his sandals pounding against the earthen ground and the wind blowing in his face. The two black eyes were mere slits, trying to keep the rush of air from contacting the pupils inside. The only thoughts that rushed through his head were connected at a point.

"Never underestimate me! I don't quit, and I will not run! I'll accept your **stupid** question! Even if I end up being stuck as a rookie for the rest of my life… I'll still become Lord Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness, I don't care! I'm not afraid of you! I'll never give up, not now, not EVER!"

Sasuke managed a smile as the memories from the exams flooded through his head. Boy, was Naruto a dope back then…

"I'll ask you one last time. This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now while you still have the chance…"

"I never go back on my word."

And then there was the time they fought Zabuza…

"Yo! Sasuke! I'm here to rescue you!" Naruto made a simple wave as he squatted next to his partner, obviously looking proud of himself.

"Y-You doofas! No stealth… no caution… and you call yourself a ninja!" gawked the raven-haired male; a sweatdrop slipped down the side of his head. "Now that you've gotten yourself trapped in here with me… just do what you want. I don't really care!"

Naruto blinked before tick marks started to pulse in his veins. "Oh, fine! I went through hell to rescue you, and **this** is the thanks I get!"

Boy, maybe it was a good thing Naruto left after all… But did he really mean it when he said…

"I swore I wouldn't die… until I killed him, my older brother… Thought the oath would save me… but-" Sasuke struggled to gasp for air as his body began to fall limp in Naruto's arms, "…but don't you dare die."

Naruto's eyes blazed with a new kind of aura, his pupils narrowing to cat-like slits while he snarled:

"I'm never gunna forgive you for this… I'm gunna to KILL YOU!"

Baddum.

Sasuke's heart jolted as a familiar aura made itself known. The scent was weak, but the air reeked with the smell of dry blood. There was no doubt; someone was dying nearby.

Voices tell me I should carry on,

But I am swimming in an ocean all alone.

Baby, my baby… it's written on your face.

You still wonder if we made a big mistake.

Baddum.

Sasuke ran even faster, his body moving without hesitation as the dying aura grew stronger. He had to hurry. What if…

Baddum.

He leapt into a clearing, Sharingan eyes burning as the scanned the area, hoping to find proof of the rotting smell. The area that awaited him was splattered with blood, most of it crawling from at least four dead bodies that were littered across; the only thing that proved of interest was a hetai leaf-band, lying next to a hand that was slowly inching out from behind a boulder. The hand grasped the cloth, dragging it behind to where the rest of the body lay.

Baddum.

Sasuke slowly made his way to the rock; heart pounding, threatening to burst out of his chest as he looked down upon the person who sat behind the object.

"…Oh, hey there."

Black eyes met emeralds as the hands tied the leaf-band tightly around a young blonde's head.

I tried to go on like I never knew you.

I'm awake when my world is half asleep.

I pray for this heart to be unbroken,

But without you all I'm going to be is…incomplete.

Naruto blinked as he sat propped against the rock, hands going back to resting as his side. His whole body seemed drenched in blood.

"What… what happened?" were the only words the black-haired ninja could muster.

"Wha? Oh, well… you see… I was ambushed by these morons who kept saying stuff like, "Dude, you're so totally toast. We're elite ninja from the land of the shadows." Or something like that. And then I said, "Dude, you're the one who's toast. I'm from the leaf village, and I'm going to be the Lord Hokage." But, then they laughed at me like I was some kid with a foolish dream. It was so not funny, I'll tell you that. You wanna know what I said next? Well, I put my face in theirs and said, "Don't you laugh at me, you second rate freaks. I'm going to pummel all four of you with one hand behind my back. So, if you wanna live, I advise you-"-"

The blonde was stopped mid-sentence as Sasuke's hand found away to one of the marked cheeks, caressing it as he leant in. Eyes wide, Naruto wasn't sure what to think as a pair of warm fleshed lips met his own, and when the fact finally sunk into his single-minded brain…

I don't want to drag it on,

But I can't seem to let you go.

I don't wanna make you face this world alone.

I want to let you go…

"Woah, woah there! Hold on a minute!" Naruto pulled back after a few heated seconds, his mind racing; his heart pounding as a blush blazed across his cheeks, "wha-what was that for?"

There was a moment of silence as Sasuke stared back, looking somewhat hurt at the strange rejection he had just received. "…Do you not… want me?"

"What are you talking about, Sasuke? You're like… I dunno… all blushing and stuff."

More silence.

"…Naruto?"

"Wh-what is it?"

"I… I didn't want you to leave. I tried to train by myself, but… it just wasn't the same. Naruto… I…"

"…Y-yeah?"

Sasuke blushed even more and turned his head away, looking at a very interesting piece of dirt off to his side. "Nothing. It's nothing…"

"Ah.. alright."

The two of them looked away for some time, both having second thoughts on what was going on at that moment. It took a few moments for Naruto to gather the strength to speak up again.

"Hey, I've got something important I need to tell you."

"Wh-what is it?"

"Well, you know…" whispered Naruto, motioning for Sasuke to come closer, "I'll whisper it to you. You never know if the guys I got might still be alive."

And so Sasuke obeyed, inching over so that their faces were centimeters apart. It was awkward for the two for their faces to be so close, but it seemed to fade as Naruto raised his hands and grasped Sasuke's, closing the remaining space between them; lips meeting a second time.

It wasn't Naruto's eyes that widened this time, but Sasuke's while the blonde begged for entrance; a warm tongue brushing across his lips in return for previous actions. No longer than fifteen seconds afterwards, all nervous feelings vanished from mental sight and both boys were enveloped by one another's presence.

"We need to get you back to the village, Naruto," commented Sasuke as he helped the other half naked boy loop an arm around his shoulders.

Naruto nodded, gasping slightly for breath, "Yeah, you're probably right."

When no comment came from the young Uchiha warrior, the blond ninja looked over at him to find Sasuke staring down at one of the scattered bodies. "What is it?"

"That… that body right there…"

"Yeah? Oh, I see. It looks a bit like you, doesn't it?"

"Naruto, that's my brother right there…"

Yup, Naruto did a double-take.

"Wh-what? You mean… you mean THAT'S Itachi? That brother you were all like 'I'm going to kill him' and stuff? That's him?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but merely pulled Naruto away and helped him into the trees. He only glanced back once, thinking that the carcass was going to sit up and come back to life. Something did look kind of odd…

I try to go on like I never knew you.

I'm awake when my world is half asleep.

I pray for this heart to be unbroken,

But without you all I'm going to be is… incomplete.

As the pair walked away, two cat-like eyes stared from within the darkened trees; two red eyes within the darkness; diamonds in the rough.

"So, my dear brother…" the body of Itachi crumbled into sand as the real older Uchiha stepped out into the deserted clearing, a smirk marking his features, "I've found you at last…"

Incomplete…

Owari


End file.
